


TOW The Blackout

by bri_ness



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Boy squad texts, Isak is a disaster, M/M, SKAM Fic Week, This is a little extra but it's Friends inspired I had no choice, This is my favourite trope, Trapped In Elevator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 18:49:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11857518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bri_ness/pseuds/bri_ness
Summary: "I'm stuck in an elevator with Hot Neighbour."Written for day seven of fic week: write a fic based on a Friends episode of your choice.





	TOW The Blackout

**Author's Note:**

> As I wrote this, I asked some friends if there was a limit to how much of a Human Disaster Isak could be in this fic. They agreed there was no limit, and this was the result. Enjoy! ❤
> 
> All the information for fic week is [here](http://littlespooneven.tumblr.com/post/163418028707/welcome-to-skam-fic-week-running-from). Chat with me on tumblr [here](http://brionbroadway.tumblr.com).

In the past 24 hours, Isak has slept for 1 hour, stared at the wall for 2 hours, contemplated dropping out of university for 3 hours, and studied for 18 hours.

Unfortunately, his biology exam starts in 13 minutes and he’s 27 minutes away. Which, fuck. He is so fucking fucked. _Fuck._

Apparently, his brain has also stopped fucking functioning.

The elevator’s slow today, but Isak lives on the tenth floor, and he does not trust himself on stairs in his current state. He’d fall, lose all his notes, and also forget everything he’s ever learned because why the fuck not, his brain’s already so fucking jumbled that he can’t _think_ —

When the elevator stops on the third floor, Isak’s inner monologue shuts up. _Deep breath_ , he reminds himself. _He is just your neighbour who just happens to be the most beautiful guy you’ve ever seen. It might not even be him. Channel your inner-chill: it has got to be in there somewhere._

Of course it’s him. He has the fucking nerve to greet Isak with a _smile_ , like he doesn’t understand the power of it, the way it sinks and settles underneath Isak’s skin. Asshole.

Two more floors before Isak can breathe again—how long can a person go without oxygen? He should probably know, right? There’s a jolt and Isak thinks his heart may have catapulted out of his chest, landing right at Hot Neighbour’s feet. Because he’s seriously unprepared for this biology exam.

Thankfully, the elevator just stopped—or fucking hell, the elevator just stopped, Isak’s going to miss his exam, _and he’s trapped in an elevator with Hot Neighbour_. Just like a shitty, clichéd movie.

This will either be the best or worst day of Isak’s life, but given the way things tend to go for him, he suspects the latter.

“Fuck,” Hot Neighbour says, pushing the call button because he has enough composure to know what to do in an emergency. At least the emergency lights are on and Isak can continue to look at Hot Neighbour: his favourite pastime. When there’s no answer, he asks Isak something that Isak misses because _fuck_ , those lips.  

“What?” Isak asks.

That is Isak’s response to the first sentence Hot Neighbour says to him. _What? I’m sorry, I didn’t hear the words you said because they came out of your mouth and fuck, do you know how distracting your lips are? Someone must kiss you every day because those lips need to be kissed._

“I don’t have any bars,” Hot Neighbour says.

He’s wearing a Notorious B.I.G. shirt, so naturally Isak’s mess of a mind goes to, “Did you want to…rap?”

The five seconds of silence that follow are the longest five seconds of Isak’s life.

“On my cell?” Hot Neighbour says. “I don’t have any reception? Do you?”

Isak wonders if he could pry the doors open and jump to the floor. It might be safer than what he’ll do in here.

“Oh, yeah,” Isak says as he checks his phone, opening a notification for his group chat. “A couple.”

**Squad**

**Jonas**  
Isak you ok?  
Whole city lost power after you left

  
I’M STUCK IN AN ELEVATOR WITH HOT NEIGHBOUR

 **Magnus**  
WHAT  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
I’VE BEEN WAITING MY ENTIRE LIFE FOR THIS

 **…** That’s weird

 **Mahdi**  
Don’t fuck it up

Thanks for your help

“…Can you call the police?” Hot Neighbour asks, and Isak realizes he should’ve had that idea sooner. “See if they can send someone?”

**Squad**

He wants me to call the police

 **Magnus**  
Don’t do it  
This is your chance

 **Mahdi**  
I actually agree

If it’s a total blackout  
They have actual emergencies to deal with right?

 **Magnus**  
Exactly  
You’re being considerate

I have to call someone though  
Or he’ll think it’s weird  
Jonas?

 **Jonas**  
How the fuck did I get involved in this

By talking to me in preschool  
You have no choice but to be part of this

Isak calls Jonas before Jonas can ask him not to.

“What’s your plan?” Jonas asks when he picks up. “We’ve lived here for a year and you haven’t said a word to him.”

“Hi, my name is Isak Valtersen,” Isak says. He catches Hot Neighbour mouthing _Isak_ , like he’s testing the name on his tongue. Which— _fuck_ , Isak’s lost his train of thought. “I’m stuck in an elevator—oh, it’s a blackout? Ok. Thanks for your help.”

“Smooth,” Jonas says before he hangs up.

“Yeah, they’re pretty busy,” Isak says when he hangs up. _A full sentence, congratufuckinglations._ “It might be awhile.”

“Why didn’t you give them the address?” Hot Neighbour asks.

 _Because I imagined you saying my name and didn’t have room to think about anything else, ok_? “Uh, my location’s on. They can track it.”

Hot Neighbour furrows his eyebrows, tilting his head at Isak as though he’s considering: _is this guy a liar? An idiot? Maybe all of the above?_

But eventually he shrugs, sitting down against the wall. “Might as well get comfortable then.”

Yes, looking at Hot Neighbour, Isak can think of many ways in which he’d like to get comfortable. What he says is, “Uh, yeah.”

“…You could sit?” Hot Neighbour suggests, the smallest smile on the corner of those lips. He has to know it’s a weapon. “Isak, right?”

“That’s me!” Isak says with more enthusiasm than he’s ever expressed in his life. He sits down, still searching for his inner-chill.

“Ok?” Hot Neighbour laughs, and Isak could listen to the sound on loop for the rest of his life. “I’m Even. Nice to actually meet you.”

“Even,” Isak repeats it just to say it. “Nice to meet you, too.” _Ok. That was relatively normal. Keep it up._

**Squad**

**Magnus**  
Bro we need an update

His name is Even

 **Magnus**  
EVEN  
That’s perfect

 **Jonas**  
Is it

We’re sitting beside each other

 **Mahdi  
** Congratulations on the most action you’ve ever gotten

“Where were you going?” Even asks, gesturing at Isak’s backpack. His fucking giant backpack that he’s been carrying around like a high schooler because after today’s exam, he was going to lock himself in the library to study for _tomorrow’s_ exam. His books only occupy a small fraction of it: the rest is Red Bull.

“Just school,” Isak answers, then clarifies. “University. It’s exam time.”

“So you’re smart.”

If Even thinks Isak is smart after this encounter, Even’s a fucking idiot. “We’ll see after the exams, I guess.”

“Let me know how they go. Next time we’re stuck in an elevator together.”

Isak laughs, but it sounds as mangled as he feels.

“Yeah. Ok.”

After too long, Isak remembers how to have a conversation. “Where were you going?”

“Ah, it’s kind of embarrassing.” Isak sincerely doubts Even could embarrass himself here. “I’m a student too, but I make some extra money by modelling? I had a photoshoot.”

Well, of fucking course he’s a model. Even’s found his calling.

“Cool,” Isak says, aiming for chill but landing somewhere sarcastic.

“What?” Even laughs, mock-offended. “Do I not look like a model?”

“No! You’re, uh. You’re nice to look at, definitely.”

Those are not the words Isak meant to say or how he meant to put them together.

“You’re not bad yourself, Isak.”

Isak’s first thought is that Even’s fucking with him because that smile’s so damn smug, but—it’s kind, too. Maybe? Maybe that’s wishful thinking. And even if it isn’t, Isak’s personality has surely ruined any chance he had here.

**Squad**

He’s a model

 **Magnus**  
Makes sense

He said I’m not bad to look at

 **Mahdi**  
Does not make sense

 **Jonas**  
Are you going to tell him you’re in love with him?

No because then he’d _know_

 **Magnus**  
EVERYONE STOP

 **Mahdi  
** Stop what

 **Magnus**  
Look at this  
_Magnus has sent a picture_

Isak drops his phone when he opens it because that’s a picture of Even in his underwear, and Even is sitting right beside him. 

“I’ll get it,” Even says.

Before Isak can process what that means, Even is reaching for his phone and Isak’s regretting every choice that’s led him to this moment.

Even stares at the screen, smile transforming into a smirk. “Should I be scared, or…?”

“No. I’m sorry. It’s just my friends, they’re—I’m sorry. As long as you don’t read the messages.”

Which, of all the fucking things Isak could say, he had to say _that_.

Even raises his eyebrows at Isak, then—scrolls. He’s fucking _scrolling_. He’ll probably use Isak’s own phone to call the police on him.

“I promise I’m normal,” Isak says despite all the evidence proving otherwise.

“No, it’s just—” Even shakes his head, laughing. “Fuck, I need to show you something.”

Even pulls out his own phone and hands it to Isak, opened to a text sent about the time Isak left his apartment

**Mikael**

Just FYI I’m going to a shoot  
Back in a couple hours?

Ok  
Maybe you’ll see Hot Neighbour in the elevator again

“You have a Hot Neighbour, too?” Isak asks as he returns the phone. Maybe he won’t ask for a restraining order after all.

Even stares for a second, then shakes his head like he’s clearing his thoughts. “Yeah. Weird coincidence. Hey, do you mind if I use your phone to text someone?”

Even’s already seen the most incriminating stuff on Isak’s phone—well, except for the porn—so he shrugs. “Go for it.”

“Thanks.”

After a few moments, Even hands him his phone as the power comes back on and the elevator starts moving again. Before he checks it, they reach the main floor and get off.

“See you in the elevator, Isak,” Even says.

And it feels so anticlimactic until Isak realizes he has a new text from himself.

_Hey, Hot Neighbour. I’m apartment 21 on the 3 rd floor, unless you already knew that. ;) Come over sometime. Anytime. I put my name in your phone._

Isak checks his contacts, and there he is: Hot Neighbour. Isak can’t text him back fast enough.

**Hot Neighbour**

Hwo do you still lke me  
Fuck  
How do you like me  
Still

You’re endearing

You’re generous

That too  
But my shoot was just cancelled  
What about your exam?

Isak drops his phone again as he fumbles to check his email. Like a gift from God himself, he sees _EXAM POSTPONED_ at the top of his inbox.

**Hot Neighbour**

CANCELLED  
Can I come over  
Like right now

Meet you in the elevator

 

 


End file.
